


Roaring 20s

by littlediable



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, klaus mikaelson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Klaus x Reader x Stefan smut
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Roaring 20s

“What?”, (y/n)s head shot up, eyes ripped wide open, her palms began to sweat, her breath began to hitch, this couldn’t be true. “Yeah, seems like he’s back, pretty sure he’ll want to see you.”, Stefan grasped her wrist and pulled her into his chest, thumb running over her lower lip, trying to calm her down.

(Y/n) and Stefan had been together for almost 100 years now, they had met in the twenties, fell pretty hard for each other, all while they were a part of Klaus Mikaelsons friend group. She could still remember they way Klaus had watched her, the way he’d slightly touch the skin of her arms, goosebumps beginning to form while he kissed her cheek. As much as (y/n) loved Stefan, she knew that she was attracted to the original, she sometimes dreamt of his touch, how he’d kiss her, how his fingers would roam across her body. 

She knew where to find him, knew that he’d be leaned over a glass of whisky, eyes wandering through the crowd, finding something - or rather someone - to pass his time with. “Jesus, you’ve grown old.”, a smirk on her lips as she let go of Stefans hand, took a step towards Klaus, pulled him into her arms. He still smelled the same, his touch felt just as good as she remembered, blood was rushing in her ears as he pressed a slight kiss onto her forehead, “hello love, you look splendid.”. 

As much as she tried to draw her eyes off his figure, she couldn’t, she barely noticed the way Stefans hand began to draw circles onto her thigh, barely noticed the way he was putting pressure onto her soft skin, her mind was completely switched off. Klaus couldn’t stop his smirk from spreading as he watched her, he knew of her little ‘crush’ on him, of course he did, he was Klaus Mikaelson after all. 

“Seems like your little bird is a bit distracted, huh?”, Klaus nipped on his drink as he watched her walk towards the restroom, a groan left Stefans lip as he emptied his glass of bourbon. “Yeah, I think it’s time to leave now anyways.”, he grabbed her jacket, Stefan wasn’t oblivious to her desire for Klaus, it did bug him, kept him up at night as his mind began wander, but deep down he knew, that she loved him and would never leave him for the original. 

“I mean, you could just let me have her for a night, maybe she’d finally get over her little crush.”, Stefan came to a halt, dark eyes finding Klaus teasing ones, he loved to rile Stefan up, loved to trigger the darker side in his friend. Stefan wasn’t quite sure why, but something inside of him snapped, “ I won’t leave her alone with you.”, eyes finding (y/n) nearing frame, a chuckle rumbled through him, “what? You want to join in on the fun?”, Klaus eyebrows were pulled upwards, he grasped (y/n) hand and pressed a kiss onto the back of her hand, “you know where to find me.”, eyes wandering towards Stefan, before he got up and left. 

Silence engulfed the pair as they walked home, “come on, what’s going on Stefan?”, she stopped walking, hands akimbo, an expecting look on her face. “Nothing.”, he couldn’t look into her eyes, anger flooded through him, trying not to let Klaus words get to him. “Talk to me.”, she pressed on, hands grasping his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, he groaned against her lips, pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s just something Klaus had said to me.”, Stefan took a deep breath, eyes closed, “I guess he was teasing me about your feelings for him. Said that he’d take you for one night, so you could finally give into your fantasies, even told me to ‘join in on the fun’.”, (y/n) couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her lips, she slight shook her head as she hugged him closer. 

(Y/n) wordlessly pulled him into the mansion, up to their room, pushing him down on the bed and placing herself in his lap. “You know that the was only teasing you, right? I’m yours, there’s nothing you have to worry about.”, she grasped his hand, kissed every knuckle, sucked on his thumb as she looked into his eyes. “But what if it’s true, maybe that’s what you need.”, his eyebrows were knitted together, struggling with his inner battle, hating that he sounded so pathetic. 

It took her a while to answer, weighing up her options, “do you want to try it? I mean, we talked about something like this before anyways.”, she tilted her head down, sucked on his neck, inhaling the scent of his aftershave. A deep moan rumbled through his chest, not thinking twice before he grabbed his phone and dialed Klaus number, “I was waiting for your call dear Stefan. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you in a second.”, Klaus hung up the phone, already on his way towards the mansion. 

As the original stepped into the bedroom, Stefan was already stripped down to his boxers, abs on display as (y/n)s hands roamed his chest, dressed in nothing but her panties. “What a sight to see.”, Klaus was leaning against the door frame, eyes lingering on her upper body, his tongue darted out to wet his lips, his trousers began to tighten up. (Y/n) reached her hand out for him to take, pulling him against her, lips finding one another, finally tasting him, something she had dreamt of for the past century. Stefans hands worked on her hardening nipples, slightly squeezing them, trying not to focus on the way she was kissing Klaus, on the way her hands began to wander down to his belt, tugging on it. 

Klaus slowly pulled away from her lips, taste heavy on his tongue, a smirk on his lips as his eyes found Stefans, chuckling as he took in Stefans displeasing look. The Salvatore brother took a hold of her waist, pressed her back down on the bed, hands wandering down to her soaked panties, coaxing groans out of her. “More beautiful than I could have ever imagined, love.”, Klaus stroked his member through his boxers, trousers placed on a chair nearby, eyes focused on her exposed sex. He kneeled down beside her head, her hands moved towards his bulge, grasping him, pumping him a few times before she pulled his member out of his boxers. 

Stefan sucked on her clit, fingers slowly pumping into her wetness, smirking against her flesh as she moaned out, eyes switching towards Stefan, he knew exactly what he was doing. (Y/n) loved the way he was touching her, the way his lips were attached to her throbbing clit, fingers finding her sweet spot. She slightly tiled her head sideways, tongue circling Klaus tip, tasting his precum, hands pumping his throbbing length, the sounds that left his lips made her heart flutter. 

Klaus was mesmerized by her, finally being able to feel her touch on him, was something he had been waiting for, for the past century. She had always managed to lure him in, managed to drive him crazy, he felt like a teenage boy, ready to cum right there and then. Stefan pumped his own bulge a few times before slipping his tip through her wetness, plunging into her heat, drawing a deep moan out of her, eyes momentarily closing at the sensation. Her cheeks were hallowed, trying to fit as much of Klaus length as she could into her hot mouth, all while Stefan was bruising her hips with his, hands grasping her middle, nails clawing into her skin as he picked up his speed. 

The original felt his orgasm nearing, his eyes were focused on the way Stefan was moving against her, the way her core was swallowing his length, her hands kept on building up the pressure around his length, “I’m close, love.”, he whispered as his eyes wandered back towards her face. She kept on moaning around his length, sending vibrations through him, she felt full, could feel Stefans every vein as he kept on building up his speed, groaning as she began to clench around his length. 

Klaus relieved himself into her mouth, cum dripping down the back of her throat, eyes still closed as she felt her own orgasm nearing. “You’re doing so well, baby.”, Stefan pressed kisses onto her belly, sucking on the thin flesh, praising her for being such a good girl, taking his length like a champ, only bringing him closer to his own release. (Y/n) grasped Klaus hand as she came around Stefan, Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, supporting her through the strong orgasm that washed over her. It didn’t take Stefan long to follow her, his warmth began to spread through her, drawing an exhausted moan out of her, pressure began to fall from her shoulders, a smile on her lip as she pulled Klaus in for another kiss. 

She’d never tell Stefan, but (y/n) was obsessed with the way Klaus was touching her, his touch was rough, yet loving, exactly what she was thirsting for. “I think.”, Klaus kissed her another time, “it’s my turn now, what do you think little birdie.”, a smirk on his lips as he watched Stefan, his jaw was clenched, an unpleased look on his features. 

(Y/n) needed to feel Klaus inside of her, needed to know if he’d feel just as good as she was hoping for, she couldn’t look at Stefan as she nodded her head “yes”, she just had to have him. Stefan took a hold of her chin, eyes finding hers as he kissed her, trying not to think about the fact, that Klaus had just kissed her a few seconds ago. 

(Y/n) moaned against her boyfriends mouth as Klaus ran the tip of his throbbing length through her folds, “still so wet, only for me, isn’t that the case, love?”, he chuckled as his teasing eyes found Stefans once again, Klaus knew how obsessed (y/n) was with him. Stefan detested Klaus in that moment, he hated that the original was making his girlfriend feel like this, she was his, he was supposed to be the one, that would make her feel that aroused, not some vampire that was more obsessed with himself than anything else. 

“Turn around, love.”, Klaus voice was demanding, Stefan helped her, (y/n) was now on all fours, ass on full show for the smirking original. Stefan pumped his length a few time, (y/n) tongue darted out, tasting the salty precum off his tip as Klaus slowly inserted himself into her tight core, she was perfectly molding against his body. 

“Oh fuck”, she moaned against Stefans length, Klaus felt much better than she ever imagined him to. His hands were placed on her hips, already leaving marks, something Stefan never dreamed of doing, too scared to hurt her. “Tell me love, how do I feel?”, Klaus moaned out, nails scraping against her skin, a devilish smirk on his lips, she couldn’t form any sentences, only kept on moaning. 

Her lips were wrapped around her boyfriends member, mind completely focused on the way Klaus was buried inside of her, his hips snapped against hers, obsessed with the way she was clenching around him. “You feel so good, love.”, the original gasped as she tightened the grip she had on him, cheeks hallowed as Stefan thrusted his hips forward, trying to focus on her face, not on the way Klaus was pounding into her. 

Her moans did send vibrations up Stefans spine, she knew what she had to do to get him off, loved his taste, the way Stefan tased, she truly loved her boyfriend with all her heart. Still, she couldn’t stop obsessing over the way Klaus fucked her, the grip on her hips got tighter, she felt another orgasm fast approaching as he picked up his speed, merciless thrusting into her heat. “Are you close, love?”, he kissed up her spine, balls slapping against her clit, intensifying the feeling. 

(Y/n) tried to nod her head “yes” as she swallowed Stefans length, proud of herself for being able to take as much without gagging around him. Cries left her as Klaus bit into her skin, he had to taste her, not caring about the protests that left Stefans lips, the original moaned out as she clenched around him. A powerful orgasm washed over her, eyessqueezed shut, fingers fisting the bedsheets, pussy began to flutter around Klaus impressive size. 

Both men followed shortly after, just as Klaus released himself into her core, an animalistic sound left him as he did so, Stefan came into her mouth, cum dripping down her throat. Stefan ran a hand through her sweaty hair, a smile on her lips as a yawn escaped her lips, mumbling a sweet “thank you”, momentarily closing her eyes. A chuckle left both Klaus and Stefans mouth, both men were totally obsessed with the (y/h/c) haired girl. 

Klaus wasn’t oblivious to the fact, that (y/n) would never leave Stefan for him, but deep down he knew, that this wasn’t the last time he’d be buried deep inside of him. And as much as Stefan hated to admit it, he knew that this wasn’t the last time, that he’d have to share his girlfriend with the original.


End file.
